One Day
by British Tea Time
Summary: Twenty years. Two people. And all that happened on that one same day; the 25th of December. Kaito x Luka.


**ONE DAY: 1991**

* * *

><p><strong>AN (since no one has been complaining about it):  
><strong>**I wrote this a little recently. In fact, I think this is the last story that I've written that is HET… Before HETalia turned me into a hopeless yaoi fanatic (yehy for bad porn… PUN, sorry. im very sleepy :'D)  
>If you are a Luka x Kaito fan, you MAY recognize this fic, because there is like... NADA Kaito x Luka fics. *insert disapproving look here*<br>I changed the title of this fic, and fixed quite a few spelling and grammar mistakes.  
><strong>**Kaito and Luka are so effing cute. WHY IS THERE LEIK NO PEOPLE SHIPPING THIS PAIRING? GO READERS, SPREAD THE LUKAITO! (kaika? lol)**

* * *

><p><strong>25th December, 1991.<strong>

* * *

><p>"KYAAAAAA!" 8 year old Luka let loose a war cry, running after her best friends, Rin and Len, waving her abnormally large snow ball in the air. It was Christmas, and the best thing was, it was snowing for the first time in years! Of course, once Luka had woken up to the sun in her face, she ran downstairs and begged her mom to let her go out and play. And of course her mother had agreed. Who could resist those beautiful blue eyes?<p>

Anyway. Luka was busy running after the two blondes that she didn't notice a certain blue huddle in her path. "YAAAAGGGGHHHH!" Luka yelled, tripping over said huddle, falling face flat in the snow.

The huddle looked up, and once noticing the pink mane in the snow, curiously went over and pulled on it.

Luka shrieked, immediately jumping up and rubbing her scalp. Two innocent dark blue eyes stared at her. Luka turned, feeling his stare. She raised a brow, immediately assuming that he was the offender. "Well?" She asked.

The boy, instead of apologizing, asked curiously, "Did it taste nice?"

"WHAT?"

"Did it taste nice? I've never tasted snow before. But I LOVE Ice Cream," he said innocently. Luka was about to give him a piece of her mind, then closed her mouth, seeing his genuine curiosity.

"No." Luka replied. "Oh?" The boy said. "But it looks like vanilla... I think you just have bad taste."

"EXCUSE ME?" Luka asked, offended. "Tsk! Then go try it yourself! I'm leaving!" She said, huffing off. She stopped a few steps away, slowly turning around to check if he had taken her advice seriously.

Of course he did. Luka sprinted towards him, shouting for him to stop. The boy turned around, confused. "But you told me to try it myself!" "I didn't mean it, you IDIOT! Seriously... You know what? I've never seen you around, so you must be new. And little chicks should stay under a hen's wing... SO I'll take you under mine. Understood?"

"You have a wing?"

"NO! I mean... Look, let's just say I'm your mom. SO, you follow me everywhere, ok?" The boy nodded his head vigorously. "First off, your name."

"Shion Kaito."

"I'll call you BAKAito."

"Alrighty. What's your name?"

"Megurine Luka."

"Can I call you Lulu?"

"You may call me Miss Megurine."

"OK."

"I'll introduce you to my friends. You see, they're waving at us."

"Ok, let's go."

They walked next to each other in silence.

"So... I'm your chick now, am I right?"

"You could say that."

"So you're a hen?"

"..."

* * *

><p>Luka woke up to the sun shining on her face. "Ugh... What time is it?" She mumbled, turning to her bedside table. "Ugh... 10 am... December... WAIT, IT"S THAT DAY!" She immediately jumped out of bed.<p>

"Fuck... Where is it?" She mumbled, now fully awake.

She grabbed her pink treasure box, turning it upside down. Everything started to fall out**- a pink parka, a pair of headphones, a box of stale cookies, mistletoe and music textbook. **She tore open the textbook, flipping the pages before stopping at the page on ballads. She read the short conversation on the page, ignoring the all too familiar pain in her heart. Then she smiled. Perfect.

She threw on a coat and jeans, sprinted down the stairs three steps at a time, then stepped out into the Christmas Winter Wonderland. She smiled.

It was snowing for the first time in years.


End file.
